1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for measuring and modulating in real time the electrical consumption of a plurality of electrical appliances taking into account the frequency and voltage disturbances of the electrical lines of the distribution network powering these electrical appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
These days, the differences between electrical production and consumption lead to differences in the electrical voltage or frequency of the electrical distribution network. These differences can cause degradation to electrical appliances connected to the network when they are too great (typically above plus or minus 0.5 Hz around 50 Hz in France for the frequency, of the order of 10 to 15% for the voltage) and too frequent.
Document US 2010/0219808 discloses a system for measuring the voltage and/or the frequency of an electrical line by virtue of which the frequency and/or voltage differences can be compensated locally by the isolation or the activation of electrical appliances powered by this electrical line. More specifically, the measurement system comprises a central control device placed in a home and powered by an electrical line, this central control device being suitable for communicating with a plurality of control modules locally associated with one or more electrical appliances on a local communication network, for measuring the voltage and/or frequency anomalies of the electrical line, and for modulating the electrical power by acting locally on certain electrical appliances, that is to say by connecting or disconnecting, depending on the case, some of the electrical appliances.
Nevertheless, the above system only makes it possible to deal locally with the electrical line anomalies, by acting only on the electrical loads connected downstream of the measurement point, in this case, downstream of the central control device.
Also known is a system for measuring and modulating in real time the electrical consumption of a plurality of electrical appliances, the principle of which is described in the document WO 2008/017754 in the name of the Applicant. This measurement system comprises at least one modulator unit to which can be connected, individually or in series on current loops, a plurality of electrical appliances (such as water heaters, electrical radiators, air conditioners, etc). The modulator unit is suitable for measuring in real time the voltages and the currents consumed by these electrical appliances, and for periodically sending, for example every ten minutes, the measurements to an external platform hosted by an Internet server. This periodic sending of the measurements is performed through a wireless communication modem incorporated in a pilot unit of the system, the wireless communication modem allowing for a connection to the Internet platform that is of packet telephony type, such as GPRS, 3G or 4G. Alternatively, the connection to the Internet network can be made via a link of ADSL type. The pilot unit is preferentially distinct from the modulator unit and linked thereto by a wired link, preferably by powerline carrier or PLC. For this, each of the modulator and pilot units is equipped with a PLC modem. The pilot unit can thus be linked to a plurality of modulator units from which it collects the measurements for sending to the external platform. The pilot unit advantageously has a USB port which makes it possible to accept the connection of additional modules such as short range wireless modems or temperature sensors. Thus, it is also possible to provide for the transmission of the measurements from the modulator units to be performed by this radiofrequency pathway. The measurements received by the external platform are stored and can be viewed at any time and from any place by the user who can log on to his or her user space on the Internet by any known means. The platform is also likely to send, to the pilot unit, via the wireless connection of packet telephony type, commands to control the interruption of the power supply of all or some of the electrical appliances linked to the different modulator units for a predetermined time. The periods of interruption are generally less than half an hour, so that the users affected by the isolations of all or some of their electrical appliances, such as heaters or air conditioners, are not subjected to any inconvenience. The power supply is controlled via the modulator units.
By virtue of this system, and, furthermore, the possibility of tracking the consumptions by each user, it is possible to manage simultaneously, on the centralized platform, a large quantity of modulator units and pilot units and modulate more easily, on a communal, departmental, regional or national scale, the electrical power consumed by a set of users, in particular at the time of consumption peaks, without it being necessary for the electrical energy suppliers to produce more electricity.
Nevertheless, the system described in document WO 2008/017754 offers no solution to the abovementioned problem of frequency and/or voltage differences of the electrical distribution network.